criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy
|gender = Female |job=Crime lord |path = Abductor Unclassified Killer Human Trafficker Proxy Killer International Criminal It is possible she is an international criminal because it can be assumed that some of the ring's clients and/or victims were from foreign countries |mo = Unspecified |victims = 1+ killed 3+ killed by proxy 7 abducted by proxy 2 attempted by proxy |status = Deceased |actor = Angela Sarafyan |appearance = "Supply and Demand" }} Lucy (surname unrevealed) was a presumably international and murderous abductor, human trafficker, proxy killer, and the psychopathic leader of a human trafficking ring, who appeared in the Season Six episode "Supply and Demand". Background Not much information is disclosed about Lucy, not even her last name ("Lucy" may not even be her real name). What is known about her is that she managed to become a member of a human trafficking ring and escalated to the position of a leader, and proved to be a formidable figure. She used herself to gain the trust of the ring's victims and set up abductions of herself and them. Supply and Demand One day, she pretends to befriend Renee Matlin, who is secretly an agent of the Domestic Trafficking Task Force sent by her boss SSA Andi Swann to infiltrate the ring. She successfully stages an abduction for herself and Renee and eventually gets herself separated from Renee so she can meet up with her inferiors. When Lucy finds out that Renee is an undercover agent, she has her taken downstairs of the ring's headquarters and proceeds to personally play a game of Russian Roulette with her before she is informed that the BAU, Swann, and SWAT agents have found them. Taking a member with her as the rest are either killed or arrested, she manipulates him into driving towards a police barricade in order to get him shot dead so they can retrieve her in the belief that she is another victim and place her out of suspicion. The tactic partially succeeds, with the member obeying her orders and subsequently being shot and killed by two policemen, but when Rossi sees through the ruse, she attempts to shoot him in a last act of defiance, but she is shot and killed first by Morgan. It is unknown of what happened to the rest of the ring after her death. Modus Operandi Though it is never specified that she killed any of the ring's captives, the chances of it having happened are high. It is unknown as to how she killed her victims, but as she attempted to use it on both Renee and Rossi, she presumably used a .38 Smith & Wesson Model 60 revolver on them. Profile Because the ring's members all have unstable personalities, there is likely one person at the head of the organization, initially profiled to be male. The leader likely motivates the ring through fear since he can blackmail everyone in it. The ring had progressed from abducting their victims so that they could be used for sex, but then began adapting to killing their victims, because the leader saw the growth potential in his assets. Instead of just disposing them, he uses the victims as part of shows, which is why the victims are so young. Known Victims Personal Victims *Presumably killed numerous unnamed victims prior to Supply and Demand *May 18, 2011: **Agent Renee Matlin **Max **David Rossi Victims by Proxy *Numerous unnamed victims abducted and/or killed by her ring's members prior to Supply and Demand *Unspecified dates and locations: **Seven unnamed women **Jake Wattay **Paige Hawley ﻿ *May 18, 2011: Two unnamed police officers Notes *Lucy seems to have been inspired by George Foyet in Seasons Four and Five - Both were psychopathic killers who used revolvers, gained gratification from having power over the lives of others, and even pretended to be victims themselves.﻿ Appearances *Season Six **"Supply and Demand"﻿ References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Criminals Category:International Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Unnamed Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Female Killers Category:Proxy Killers Category:Human Traffickers Category:Sociopaths Category:Ring Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Captors